


A Shadow at Dawn

by KD writes (KDHeart), xyzmary2001



Series: Vampire Queen Darcy AU [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Political Alliances, Vampire!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001
Summary: Loki pushes his luck.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Vampire Queen Darcy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	A Shadow at Dawn

She stood at the foot of his bed. 

Perfectly still. 

A lithe shadow, wrapped in green silk, smiling at him with a glint of fang. 

He kept equally still. Loki wasn’t sure how any reaction on his part would be interpreted. 

The Vampire Queen had him in her power. Blood-signed contracts were just as effective as good old thralls, as far as these things were concerned, and he couldn’t really say he minded his position. 

And he knew she didn’t like to leave her… guests waiting for long. 

They watched one another in the remnants of the night for what felt like hours, the grey light of dawn filtering in through the highset windows, barely enough to make the shadows sharper. 

The predatory look in her eyes promised things he couldn’t turn down. 

Loki had always been open to new experiences. He was definitely intrigued. And the confluence of his contractual obligations, her impressive power and the possibility of death made this particularly enticing. 

Eventually, he nodded. 

She was at his side in the blink of an eye. 

He matched her smile, defiant where hers was threatening. Just the way he liked it. 

She placed a finger under his chin, lifting his face to look him in the eyes. 

“My Queen?” he asked. He kept his voice soft, but there was no hesitation in it. 

She hummed, appreciative. 

“I was just checking in. Making sure you’re… comfortable,” she purred, not letting him look away. 

Loki’s smile sharpened. 

“I am, now.” He pushed the same note of contemptment into his voice. If he pushed things in the wrong direction, he might get himself killed, but what was life without the thrill of danger? Besides, their previous interaction left him thinking she might appreciate a little mischief in her life. 

Without dwelling too much on it, he slid his hand up her arm to cup the back of her head. 

Darcy’s lips parted in a delightfully intrigued ‘oh?’ before he pulled her all the way in for a kiss. 


End file.
